


None of us care what you look like

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Dipper hates his body, Eating Disorders, Fat dipper, M/M, Overweight dipper, What else is new with me, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper suffers from a binge eating disorder and hates himself, but Bill shows up to prove to Dipper that there's no reason to feel that way about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of us care what you look like

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my main fic, yay.
> 
> But I love it none the less!

Dipper stood infront of the black framed, full body mirror, his wide form not fitting fully in the reflection. He stood only in his navy blue boxers, the elastic tight against his plump hips. His large gut spilled over the waistband, His chunky love handles clearly noticeable in the clean glass. He took his pudgy hands and grabbed at the thick rolls, squeezing them and wishing he could pull the fat off, his large belly jiggling as he pulled at his rolls. Sparkly tears rolled down his overly chubby cheeks, god he hated his body, he was just so fat and heavy, nothing at all like Mabel, with her slender, curvy frame and toned muscular arms. His were flabby and jiggles whenever he motioned with his arms. He grabbed a red t shirt, it was one of his newer ones and he prayed it fit, he was running out of clothing options at the local stores, the small town of Gravity Falls not accounting for his massive size. He wrestled it over his large form, having difficulty sliding it over his bulging belly, he finally fit it over himself and he frowned at how constricting it felt, the shirt was tight, very tight. And as he looked up into the mirror Dipper couldn't help but let out a small whimper, the shirt did nothing to hid his chunky form, every roll and fat pocket clearly visible under the thin fabric. He lifted his arms and some of his chub poked out from underneath the short fabric, the shirt was too small, the tiny tears spilling faster down his face as he burried his head in his hands.

Why was he so fat, why did he have to have this stupid eating disorder, why couldn't he say no to food like normal people?

His thick belly growled at the thought of food, but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from giving in to his disgusting impulses. "Dipper, hurry up! Are you almost ready?" Mabel's voice rang from all the way downstairs, the twins were meeting up with their friends at the mall, well Mabel's friends, as she didn't want he brother to be more of a shut in then he alredy was, but Bill would be there so it wouldn't be all bad.

He stared at himself again, the shirt wasn't _that_ bad, maybe if he wore a thick jacket and didn't raise his arms higher then his chest he would be okay. He struggled to pull up his shorts, his hips and ass smushed tight into the fabric, he barley managed to get them over his waist, but the shorts were already tight and he still had to button them. He couldn't see over his protruding belly so he blindly grabed the two ends of the fabric and tried to suck in his fat gut as best he could. He forced the ends together and he heared the distinct sound of fabric tearing at the seams, but before the shorts could fully rip, he buttoned his shorts, his heavy gut spilling over the tight waistband. His muffin top was painfully visible but there was nothing he could do, maybe he could find some better fitting clothes at the mall.

He wanted to crawl into bed and die, he would always be disgustingly fat, no matter what he tried, he couldn't loose the weight. His stomach angerly growled again and he found himself giving in to his cravings, racing over to his dresser, where he dug through his secret stash of snacks. He pulled out a pack of nutty bars, riping open the plastic packaging before shoving as much of the bar in his mouth as possible, greedily chewing the peanut butter and chocolate waffer down as fast as possibly could. He moved on to a pack of brown sugar pop tarts, shoving the crumbly goodness into his already stuffed mouth.

"Well hello, hands-Pine Tree!"

Dipper jumped at the sudden voice in his room, he whipped around finding Bill sitting siffly in his bed. "B-bill!" Dipper barley managed to chock the words out from around his stuffed cheeks, he backed away from the demon, trying to get away from intensity of Bills glare.

Bill stared down his Pine Tree with something similar to sympathy, Dipper had been doing so well with his control over his food binging, what had caused this sudden relapse? Bill slowly stood up from the bed, walking towards his soulmate, who in turn cowered away from the demons advancement, his Pine Tree's chubby face was full of chocolaty crumbs, his permanently puffed up cheeks stained a cherry red in utter shame, the kid had tears leaking from his mocha eyes, his pudgy, chocolate stained hands pulling and staining his shirt.

"B-bill, I..I.." His Pine Tree was shaking, and Bill cupped his round cheek with his gloved hand, brushing away the small tears with his thumb, "Shh, shh, it's alright Pine Tree, I'm not mad. Why don't you tell me what cause all this."

Bill led Dipper back to the bed, they sat down near the edge, Dipper's heavy form sinking in deep into the old mattress. "I-im sorry Bill, I was just..." Dipper brought his gaze down to the wooden floor, reaching up to wipe away the snot dripping down his nose, Bill snapped his fingers, cleaning the teens face and hands. "I'm just s-so fat and gross, a-and I was thinking about my bad eating habits and I just couldn't c-control myself anymore!" He was sobbing again, leaning in to Bill's lean chest, while Bill ran his fingers comfortly through his Pine Tree's hair.

"Hey, hey, listen to me, nobody thinks you're fat or gross, Shooting Star, Sixer, Fez, they all love you, _I_ love you. Your chub and binge eating means nothing to us."

He brought Dipper's face up to meet his own, sprinkling delicate kisses around Dipper's chubby face, ending with a soft passionate one on his plump lips. Dipper melted into the kiss, absorbing all of Bill's kind words, he knew they were true, as the demon showed compassion towards no one except him, but they were hard to believe, he felt wide and heavy in his own skin, but in the demon's arms, wrapped up in that delicate kiss, he felt loved and at peace, if only for that moment. They broke away, both their cheeks dusted with a passionate blush, "I-I love you Bill."

"And I love you too, Pine Tree." Dipper smiled, his chubby fingers rubbing away the rest of his watery tears, but was suddenly tackled onto the bed by the blond headed demon, who wrapped his arms around Dipper's thick waist, snuggling his face into the chubby boy's flabby belly, "I don't know what you're complaining about Pine Tree, you're _So soft_ and warm! No more tears alright?" Dipper let out a strained laugh, "Alright Bill, what ever you say."

"Great! Now let's go, I have a dead body in the trunk that I need your help with!"

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I have a chubby/overweight Bill fic,  
> a chubby! Siren! Dipper fic, or a chubby! Dipper and Bill adventure in the woods, what would you guys like to see next? 
> 
> There's so little chubby! Dipper fics that I've reread all the fics with that tag an this site at least 5 times each, including my own and that's just sad. Please someone wrote me a short fic


End file.
